Apprendre la vie avec Castiel
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Apprendre la vie avec un Castiel humain, ça promet des effusions de rire ou de pitié pour notre pauvre ange. Et tout au fil de cet apprentissage houleux relatant les gestes des humains, Castiel va évoluer aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis, jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne réclame quelqu'un: Dean Winchester!
1. Se laver les dents avec Castiel

**Bonjour tout le monde! En attendant la suite de certaines fics, je vous propose de découvrir une nouvelle fic à but humoristique sur la vie des frères Winchester. Vous l'avez compris avec le titre, cette fic relatera la vie de Castiel après qu'il soit devenu un humain. Inaugurons cette fic avec un 1er chapitre dédié au lavage des dents! Je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu cette idée grâce à une demande sur Tumblr, et n'ayant pas pu résisté, me voilà lancée sur l'idée!**

**Les chapitres varieront en longueur, mais je commence avec un petit chapitre. **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore. Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il y aura du Destiel! Et que certains chapitres pourraient contenir un rating T ou M selon le sujet. **

**Amusez-vous bien^^**

* * *

_Se laver les dents avec Castiel_

Castiel regarda attentivement chaque outil qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail. Voyons voir. Une brosse à cheveux pour les dents, une crème pour sentir bon des dents, des parfums, une serviette. Le nouvel humain ne savait où donner de la tête. Mais à quoi pouvaient bien servir toutes ces choses ?!

Dans un geste peu assuré, il s'empara de la brosse à dents, l'examina, et joua un instant avec, ses doigts passant sur les petits pics douillets. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Ca chatouillait, ces petites choses ! Mais il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Castiel prit le tube de dentifrice et l'examina attentivement, lisant tout ce qui était indiqué. Il s'efforça de tout retenir pour ne pas faire de mauvaise action, puis versa courageusement tout le dentifrice sur la brosse à dents qui se retrouva submergée sous le liquide collant.

Sans attendre, Castiel plongea l'outil dans sa bouche et attendit, ne sachant que faire. Il ne sentait aucun effet sur sa bouche, et préféra se concentrer sur le parfum et le goût que dégageait la pâte à dents. Que c'était frais ! En fermant les yeux, l'ange imagina la bouche de Dean sur la sienne. Une bouche au goût de la menthe, cela était-il possible ? Ses pensées revinrent rapidement aux choses de la réalité quand le liquide peu ragoûtant commença à lui brûler la gorge. Il en avala une partie pour faire passer la brûlure, et se retint de tout rendre dans le lavabo ! Ca avait un bon goût, mais ce n'était certainement pas comestible, ah ça non !

Castiel sourcilla un instant, puis reprit sa brosse à dents entre ses mains, et imprima un léger mouvement, comprenant que l'engin n'allait pas fonctionner tout seul. Il se posta ensuite près du miroir, et tout en actionnant sa baguette magique dans sa bouche, il fit des grimaces, voulant être sûr de ne rater aucune dent !

Ce fut donc une heure plus tard que Sam put entrer dans la salle de bains ! Il se recula vite de Castiel, bouchant son nez ! Le pauvre ange avait dû trop abuser du dentifrice à la menthe, décidément ! Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Voulez-vous une suite à ce prologue? :p J'attends vos avis, et n'hésitez pas à me demander des scènes en particulier! Sachez toutefois que je ne mettrais que Sam, Castiel et Dean en scène durant cette fic^^ A vos claviers, messieurs dames! J'attends vos avis et suggestions avec impatience^^**


	2. Se raser avec Castiel

**Hey^^ Comme mon premier a eu un peu de succès, voici la suite! J'uploaderais tous les jours cette fic, vu que les chapitres sont courts. Je rappelle que y aura du Destiel et que le rating risque de changer pour certains chapitres!**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu et qui ont reviewé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours! Il est un peu plus long. Ici, je vous propose de découvrir comment se raser avec notre ange international. Attention, ne prenez pas exemple!**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_Se raser avec Castiel_

Après cette mésaventure avec une brosse à dents et un dentifrice fort puant, Castiel avait suivi avec intérêt les conseils de ses deux compagnons. Ces derniers n'hésitaient pas à le surveiller pendant qu'il se lavait les dents, le prenant pour un bébé. Dean prenait plaisir à lui rappeler ce qu'il fallait faire, et plus le temps passait, plus Castiel avait envie d'apprendre avec Dean sans que Sam ne s'en mêle !

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui était différent ! En effet, l'ange allait, pour la première fois de toute sa grande histoire, se raser ! Il examina avec précaution les outils qu'il avait disposés sur le lavabo, portant plus particulièrement son regard sur ce qu'on appelait un rasoir en langage singe. Langage humain, se corrigea-t-il ! Il n'allait pas se traiter de singe...

-Voyons, on prend d'abord le rasoir, on commence par le menton, on fait dans le sens du poil..., commenta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Non, cet objet ne lui plaisait vraiment pas ! Trop dangereux à son goût...trop coupant ! Et puis il se trouvait bien avec une barbe ! Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres...soupirant, Castiel finit son examen visuel, prenant garde à ne pas se faire attaquer par le rasoir qu'il tenait en main. Un, deux...non, il n'arrivait pas à poser ce machin sur sa barbe naissante. Courage, il n'allait pas y passer toute la journée non plus ! Il prit une grande inspiration, se remémorant des gestes que Dean avait effectué pour lui montrer ce qu'il fallait faire, puis après un autre soupir, il se décida.

-Pour Dean ! murmura-t-il.

Un, deux, trois. Les lames se posèrent enfin sur sa barbe ! Un frisson le parcourut. Faire des gestes délicats et lents. Surtout ne pas agir comme une brute de singe primitif ! Castiel entama de petits mouvements, regardant bien à la recherche de lames dangereuses.

-Ouille ! Dean ! appela-t-il.

En effet, l'apprenti humain était trop empressé et une petite entaille apparut sur son cou. Il soupira et lâcha vite l'engin de la mort, attendant que son sauveur vienne, mais rien ne vint l'aider. Il se précipita sur sa serviette et arrêta la petite effusion de sang, tout en priant pour ne pas mourir tout de suite !

-Non, résonnons-nous. Sam m'a bien appris que quand le sang ne coulait pas assez, ce n'était pas une hémorragie ! Dean, viens m'aider ! couina l'ange, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer.

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge et en déduisit après de longs efforts qu'il était indiqué 22h00. Si les frères apprenaient qu'il n'était pas encore au lit, Castiel allait se faire gronder dessus...il devait se dépêcher avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de son absence ! Mais il ne pouvait rester comme ça...

-Je demanderais à Dean de me faire les poils ! Je refuse de toucher ces lames tout seul, elles veulent me faire du mal...et puis peut-être que Dean pourra me dire comment enlever les poils sur mon pubis..., songea-t-il en se regardant de plus près.

Il avait quelques poils en bas de son anatomie, et ça n'allait vraiment pas...qu'allaient dire ses deux compagnons s'ils le voyaient dans cet état ?! Il n'allait pas non plus déranger Dean pour une petite affaire de poils ?! Résolu à paraître le plus humain possible, Castiel reprit l'outil de torture, et recommença avec précaution, essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa main.

-Aie !

* * *

**Je vous écoute, que voulez-vous voir dans les prochains chapitres? :p**


	3. Conduire avec Castiel

**Hello! Voici le 3ème mini-chapitre de cette fic que je m'amuse à écrire! Cette fois, vous allez voir comment Dean apprend à Castiel à conduire, et attention, les imbécilités de lange et la patience de Dean peuvent être mises à rude épreuve aujourd'hui! Sur ces paroles peu rassurantes, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

* * *

_Conduire avec Castiel_

-Accroche ta ceinture, Cas', intima Dean d'une voix refusant toute protestation.

Oui, après l'épisode du lavage de dents et de rasage, Dean avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, mais cette fois il ne le quitterait pas _**UNE SECONDE**_ des yeux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui apprendre à conduire. Et surtout, lui apprendre à monter une voiture qui se trouvait être son bien le plus cher, son bébé, sa fidèle compagne, à savoir la magnifique Impala.

-Mais, Dean, je suis déjà attaché à ma ceinture ! protesta pourtant notre cher apprenti conducteur.

-Hein ?

-Regarde, j'ai mis ma ceinture, non ?!

Tout en parlant, Castiel montra la ceinture de son...pantalon !

-Je peux même l'enlever, regarde !

Joignant les mots aux gestes, Dean vit son ami défaire lentement, trop lentement, euh...idiotement sa ceinture ! Il posa vite ses mains sur celles de l'ange, lui intimant d'arrêter ce cirque !

-Je te crois Cas', mais je te parle de la ceinture de sécurité !

-Oh...la ceinture de mon pantalon n'est pas faite pour me sécuriser alors !

Dean soupira et ne répondit pas, aidant son ange gardien à mettre sa ceinture, puis il lui dicta les premières actions à faire avant de démarrer, priant secrètement pour que rien de grave n'arrive à son amour. Non, pas Castiel ! Bébé, voyons...

-Tu vérifies que tout est prêt, que tu as bien mis ta ceinture, que les passagers aussi l'ont mises...

Castiel obéit à chaque ordre, et regarda ensuite si Dean avait bien mis sa ceinture. Son regard pencha d'abord sur le pantalon du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne remonte rapidement, se rappelant que ce n'était pas cette ceinture là qui posait problème. Il vérifia ensuite que les portes étaient parfaitement fermées, et songea qu'il ne pourrait donc pas s'enfuir en cas de problème...une fois les formalités faites, Dean prit un air plus que sérieux.

-Et si mon bébé ressort avec une seule égratignure, je te mettrais la raclée de ta vie ! On ne touche pas bébé !

-Mais je ne vois aucun bébé, Dean !

-Cas' ! Démarre la bagnole et ne l'abîme pas ! grommela l'homme.

Son ami hocha la tête, et regarda les compteurs et tout le tralala de la voiture. Des frissons le parcourent. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils retenir chaque détail de ces engins de la mort ?! Que signifiaient les petites flèches sur les petits ronds présents à côté du grand truc rond ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Castiel ? Prends le volant !

-Tu es sûr que je pourrais le prendre ? Il a l'air sacrément accroché, ton cerf volant !

Un regard noir lui répondit ! Castiel finit par comprendre, après quelques intenses secondes de réflexion, qu'il ne fallait pas arracher le volant de la voiture. Il posa prudemment ses mains dessus, et soupira d'aise quand sa peau entra en contact avec cette nouvelle matière. Ca piquait un peu, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

-Arrête de fantasmer sur bébé, et démarre ! supplia Dean, voulant vite en finir quand il aperçut le regard de son ami.

Ce fut dans une humeur massacrante de Dean et la joie de Castiel que la sublime Impala démarra doucement, allant d'abord à reculons. Après avoir été grondé par son instructeur, l'ange apprenti conducteur reprit vite les manettes de commande, essayant de ne pas percuter un poteau ou pire ! La voiture se mit à avancer, s'arrêtant parfois.

-Bon, on va faire un tour en ville. Garde un œil sur les compteurs !

-Où ça les compteurs ?! sourcilla le pauvre nouvel humain, regardant fixement le volant !

-Regarde la route ! s'écria Dean, craignant pour la vie de sa chère et tendre voiture. _**LE FEU**_ _**ROUGE**_ ! Cas' ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne grillait pas un feu rouge !

-Mais il était orange au début ! Je dois m'arrêter ?

-En plein milieu du croisement ? Mais t'es malade Castiel ! Continue de rouler..., soupira l'humain, se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour ne pas risquer d'avoir des gestes menaçants.

Après qu'ils aient pu franchir sans trop de mal l'avenue, Castiel comprit où se trouvaient les compteurs. Et les regarda, oubliant la route.

-_**CAS'**_ ! T'as failli écraser un chien, idiot ! paniqua le jeune homme, ayant de plus en plus peur pour sa propre vie.

Castiel rougit légèrement et pria pour que rien de grave ne soit arrivé au toutou. Une question lui brûla alors les lèvres. Il devait absolument savoir !

-Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe si je lâche le volant ?

-Si tu fais ça et qu'on s'en sort, je t'explose la tête, compris ?!

-D'accord...et pourquoi tu as mis une télé minuscule près du volant ?

-Ca s'appelle un GPS, Cas'...

-A quoi ça sert ?

-Te faire parler ! soupira-t-il de lassitude.

-Oh, très belle invention ! Dean ?

-Quoi ?! gémit-il, une envie de frapper Castiel lui venant soudainement.

-Pourquoi les voitures sont-elles toujours aussi lentes ? Et à quoi sert à guidon ?

-C'est bon, t'as eu raison de moi et de ma patience...la prochaine fois c'est Sam qui s'y colle !

Alors que Dean pestait et que Castiel l'écoutait, les deux êtres sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas : la voiture bougeait maladroitement. Un choc les arrêta alors ! Dean eut la tête plaquée contre la fenêtre, tandis que Castiel s'accrochait désespérément à la ceinture de sécurité, son cœur battant la chamade ! Dean fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ! Ils avaient dû heurter un obstacle...pris de peur et d'angoisse pour son bébé, il sortit vite de la voiture !

-_**CASTIEL**_ ! hurla l'ainé des Winchester avec rage.

La pauvre Impala avait heurté un arbre...et quand Castiel sortit, il aperçut des lumières au loin. Des lumières bleues et rouges et un bruit qui lui perçait les tympans !

-Dean, regarde !

-Oh merde, les flics...

Apprendre à conduire à un ange dénommé Castiel, c'était la pire chose qu'on ait demandé de faire au véhicule officiel de Michel...

* * *

**Pauvre Impala cela dit...le prochain chapitre devrait être plus marrant normalement! Comment trouvez-vous l'apprentissage de la vie avec Castiel? (:**


	4. Surfer sur le web avec Castiel

**Hey! Voici le 4ème chapitre d'apprentissage de la vie avec notre adorable et mignon petit angelot, je nomme Castiel. Je suis heureuse que mes chapitres vous aient plu, ça m'encourage à continuer sur cette lancée. Je compte bien faire d'autres chapitres sur la vie de ce cher Cassie. Ce chapitre là porte sur l'apprentissage de l'informatique avec Castiel. Découvrez ses questions et comment son professeur va faire pour lui apprendre! Ca promet...**

**Merci encore à toutes celles qui lisent et reviewent, sachez que vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur et que je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic. J'espère de tout cœur ne pas vous décevoir, Mesdemoiselles! (et messieurs, si vous êtes ici aussi)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Surfer sur le web avec Castiel_

-Allez Cas', debout ! soupira Sam, lançant un oreiller au pauvre ange endormi sur le canapé.

Après le fiasco total avec la police et l'amour de Dean, Castiel avait été sévèrement puni et n'avait désormais plus le droit d'approcher une voiture ou un rasoir sans être étroitement surveillé. Mais était-ce sa faute si Dean et Sam lui avaient montré ce magnifique film sanglant nommé « _Sweeney Todd_ » ? Et si Dean ne lui avait pas bien appris à arrêter une voiture ? Et en plus de toutes ses punitions, les frères lui avaient dit de dormir sur le canapé lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas au bunker. Vous parlez d'une belle vie !

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Sam avait décidé de faire sourire notre petit Castiel. Ce dernier se réveilla doucement, n'appréciant pas l'oreiller qui avait atterri sur sa tête.

-Sam ! couina-t-il, prenant l'oreiller et le posant sous sa tête, frottant sa tête dessus tel un chat cherchant à se faire une place douillette.

-Cas', s'il te plaît, lève-toi ! Ta leçon t'attend !

-Je ne fais jamais les choses comme il faut, marmonna l'ange en retour, ronronnant légèrement contre son délicieux oreiller.

-Si tu ne te lèves pas, pas d'ordinateur et pas de film ! Et surtout, pas de bonbons au miel !

En un rien de temps, Castiel se retrouva debout, prêt à travailler avec le sourire aux lèvres. Sam eut un petit sourire attendri devant ce gamin qui ne savait même pas mettre sa cravate. Il le mena à son petit déjeuner, et apporta ensuite l'ordinateur. La leçon d'aujourd'hui consistait à apprendre à ce cher enfant de Dieu à utiliser parfaitement un ordinateur portable dans le cas où il en aurait besoin. Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la leçon débuta.

-Allume le bouton du milieu.

-Il est très petit ! commenta l'ange, fronçant déjà les sourcils.

-Ouais, si tu veux. Bon, ce bouton là, c'est pour allumer et éteindre, mais évite de l'éteindre comme ça. Utilises plutôt le menu pour l'arrêter.

-Où ça ?

-Attends que l'ordinateur se lance, Cas' ! Bon, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que des virus peuvent infester les ordinateurs.

-Ils peuvent tousser ou éternuer ?! s'étonna l'élève, s'éloignant avec prudence de l'engin.

Sam le prit par le poignet, gentiment, et le ramena à sa place. Ca commençait mal...

-Euh, non. Quand je parle de virus...

-Ils peuvent se blesser ?! s'inquiéta-t-il, interrompant son professeur.

-Chut ! Les virus informatiques ne sont pas les mêmes que _**NOS**_ virus. En gros, ton ordinateur peut bugger.

-Comme les hamburgers ! crut-il comprendre.

-Non ! Cas', fais un petit effort ! C'est pas parce qu'un nom a une même consonance qu'un autre nom qu'ils sont pareils ! Je disais donc que tu dois prendre garde aux virus, parce qu'ils peuvent effacer des données, les modifier ou pire.

-D'accord ! sourit l'ange joyeux.

-Ensuite, surtout tu évites de mettre de la nourriture dessus ! Et pas de boissons non plus.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas manger ?! Mais...ce ne sont pas des êtres vivants alors...

-Cas'...ouais, ils sont pas vivants mais ils détestent qu'on essaye de les gaver avec de la nourriture ! tenta-t-il, essayant d'expliquer du mieux qu'il put.

Mais apprendre à Castiel signifiait le plus généralement devoir employer un langage d'enfant pour se faire comprendre. Pas pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais au moins Castiel comprenait !

-Voilà, maintenant que l'ordinateur affiche sa page de bureau, vas sur cet icône. Non, pas celui-là !

-Sam, pourquoi la femme est presque toute nue ?! interrogea Castiel, louchant sur une poitrine.

-Oh mince...Dean a encore mis une actrice nue en fond d'écran...il m'énerve ce fou de hentai ! Bon, Cas', tu te fiches qu'il y ait une image, d'accord ? Quand t'auras ton ordinateur, tu feras ce que tu voudras. Voilà, là t'es sur Internet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Euh...une énorme base de données qui te facilite la vie ! Tape un mot au hasard sur le moteur de recherche...la barre là, poursuivit Sam en voyant le regard perdu de son ami.

-Et où dois-je taper ?

-Le clavier, Cas' !

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cet alphabet...pourquoi n'est-ce pas en énochian ?

-Parce que...euh...je demanderais à l'inventeur des claviers, il se fera un plaisir de me répondre ! répondit-il précipitamment, avant d'inciter Castiel à écrire quelque chose !

Celui-ci réfléchit quelques secondes, puis regarda attentivement chaque touche de clavier, et posa prudemment ses doigts sur quelques touches. Il forma le mot « abeilles » et attendit que quelque chose se passe.

-Tape sur la loupe ou alors fait 'entrée' sur le clavier, soupira Sam.

Une fois fait, plein de résultats s'affichèrent, donnant un magnifique sourire à l'ange. Il se mit à cliquer partout, se régalant d'images et de textes. Sam le regarda faire avec les sourcils relevés. Rien de plus étrange qu'un ange qui surfait sur le web...surtout avec une recherche pareille !

-Bon, Cas', je vais te laisser t'amuser un peu, ok ? T'as compris, si tu veux chercher un truc, tu le marques, tu fais 'entrée' et ensuite tu fais ce que tu veux. Et si tu as finis, tu éteins. On éteint comment ? préféra-t-il demander, voulant voir si l'ange suivait bien.

-Il ne faut pas le faire manuellement, il faut le faire par le menu. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'y a aucun hamburger dans le menu ?! Et le coca ?!

-_**CAS'**_ !

Sur cette parole exaspérée, Sam s'en alla rapporter sa leçon à son frère, heureux de ne pas avoir eu autant de malchance que celui-ci. Il allait prendre plaisir à le narguer, ah ça oui ! Mais d'abord, il allait voir Dean réparer son bijou de toujours...elle était très amochée, sa bagnole ! Une fois seul face à l'ordinateur, Castiel observa plus lentement chacune des touches. Une question le taraudait depuis longtemps. Il pouvait enfin chercher une réponse ! Tapant avec hésitation le mot, il regarda les résultats. Beaucoup de résultats. Quelques liens violets. Qu'est-ce que cette couleur voulait dire ?! Curieux, notre ange téméraire cliqua sur le premier lien, et vit apparaître ce qu'il cherchait.

-Oh ! gémit-il agréablement, bien que se posant beaucoup de questions, regardant attentivement des vidéos de...hentai.

* * *

**C'est de la faute à Dean si Castiel est perverti, d'abord! Le prochain chapitre arrive demain, comme toujours, et cette fois on change de sujet, mais vraiment! **

**Je vous écoute, quelles sont vos attentes et vos suggestions pour les prochains chapitres? (: N'hésitez pas à me demander des chapitres, je les ferais tous avec une grande joie! A demain tout le monde!**

**(ps: gardez l'œil sur vos anges, ils ne sont pas si innocents que ça quand il s'agit d'ordinateur x)**


	5. Cuisiner avec Castiel

**Hey tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui porte sur comment cuisiner avec Castiel! Vous allez voir que notre cher ange n'a pas fini de nous étonner avec ses questions et ses remarques...je suis désolée aussi pour Bébé...Dean va bien la soigner, vous en faîtes pas x)**

**Ce chapitre est un peu une dédicace à tout le monde vu que vous m'avez demandé ce chapitre là en particulier :p Le prochain devrait plaire aux fans de Destiel, du moins je l'espère! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre-ci (:**

* * *

_Cuisiner avec Castiel_

-Bonjour Dean ! s'enjoua notre ange malchanceux.

-Salut Cas'..., marmonna son ami en retour, préparant tous les outils pour la leçon qu'il allait lui apprendre.

-Comment va l'Impala ? crut-il bon de demander alors que sa tête se baissait.

-Va falloir l'amener à l'hôpital, à cause de toi ! Je te préviens Cas', si jamais tu essayes de la conduire à nouveau, je t'étrangle moi-même !

Castiel baissa davantage le regard. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Il n'aimait pas décevoir son professeur, rien de plus normal ! Et il voulait se faire pardonner surtout...la leçon d'aujourd'hui allait l'aider à rendre à Dean un beau sourire. Et aussi à oublier des images érotiques !

-Allez Cas', ça va, je te pardonne cette fois, mais ne blesse plus jamais Bébé ! Elle ne mérite pas un tel sort !

-J'ai compris, Dean.

-Bien ! Alors maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à faire une chose tout à fait merveilleuse. La plus merveille des choses à goûter, ça fond dans ta délicieuse bouche qu'on a envie de dévorer, ça dévore ton palet, ça titille tes sens...en bref, je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner une tarte. La plus belle de toutes les choses crées par l'homme. Une nourriture qui te fait grimper au Paradis...

-Tu en es sûr ?! s'enquit Castiel, repensant à sa tendre maison.

-Ouais ! Je te ferais goûter. Déjà, on se lave les mains. Tu ouvres le robinet et tu te laves _**CORRECTEMENT**_ ! Et ne mets pas de savon partout, ok ?

-Oui Dean !

La première étape se déroula sans incident, ce qui fit sourire l'instructeur. Pour une fois que Castiel ne faisait pas les choses dans le mauvais ordre ! Il lui demanda ensuite de remonter ses manches et de préparer le matériel.

-Dean, à quoi sert ce récipient ?

-C'est un saladier, Cas'...

-Mais je ne vois aucun pain de ce genre !

-Ne commence pas ! Une salade c'est pas du pain ! soupira le jeune homme. Mets ton tablier.

-Je ne vois aucun sablier..., commenta l'ange en fronçant une énième fois les sourcils.

A vrai dire, il était trop occupé à détailler Dean pour se concentrer sur sa tâche présente. L'objet de son examen visuel ne remarqua pas l'attention que lui portait Castiel, et lui montra le tablier en le regardant d'un air exaspéré mais légèrement amusé. Après tout, il aimait les remarques naïves de son ange gardien, mais il les aimait en secret. Cet ange était si attendrissant comme ça...sauf quand il cassait son amour de bébé, évidemment !

Les autres étapes se passèrent normalement aussi, malgré quelques anicroches et questions à la Castiel. Dean dut par exemple lui expliquer plusieurs fois qu'on ne mettait pas de moutarde ou de coca dans une tarte, mais qu'on pouvait, qu'on devait, mettre de la farine ! Castiel bouda quelques minutes, car depuis qu'il était humain, sa boisson adorée se trouvait être le coca cola...quelle déception ce fut pour lui de voir qu'on ne mettait pas de coca dans une tarte ! Mais il retrouva le sourire quand Dean lui raconta qu'il aurait droit à du coca et du chocolat pour le goûter s'il se tenait sagement.

Vint le moment d'ajouter ce que préférait Dean dans une bonne tarte. Alors que Castiel sortait les tomates et le chocolat, croyant que ce mélange allait sans doute plaire à son professeur, Dean prit un air horrifié et protégeait vite le début de la tarte d'une invasion de trucs rouges !

-Cas', repose tout ça tout de suite !

-Mais...

-On ne met _**JAMAIS**_ de tomates et de chocolat ensemble !

-Mais le chocolat va avec tous les ingrédients !

Castiel s'empêcha de penser à une image où il léchait ce doux chocolat sur un torse musclé, celui de Dean...non, vraiment, ne pas penser à ça ou alors il allait sauter sur le jeune homme et le dévorer littéralement ! L'odeur du chocolat qui lui parvenait aux narines ne l'aidait pas à se calmer !

-Cas', repose tout ! On va ajouter un fruit que tout le monde adore. Viens près de moi !

Celui-ci obéit avec joie, lâchant tous ses ingrédients favoris. Il se posta près de Dean, et le regarda sortir d'un paquet des fruits. Des fruits rouges. Rouges comme le sang.

-Je te présente tes nouveaux ingrédients ! Ils peuvent être verts, ou rouges. Je préfère les rouges personnellement. On ne fait jamais une bonne tarte sans ...

Castiel écouta la suite, et prit ce fruit si tentant en main. Il attendit que Dean l'autorise à y goûter, regardant le fruit avec délectation. Mais quelle jolie petite chose ronde, toute innocente. Qui saurait y résister ? Et cet éclat de rouge qui brillait sous ses yeux. L'ange détailla le fruit dont il ignorait le nom. Dans sa tête, quelque chose semblait lui dire de rester prudent, mais son amour pour le fruit eut raison sur l'alerte dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il allait croquer dans le fruit envoûtant, Dean finit sa phrase :

-Y ajouter de bonnes et délicieuses _pommes_.

Le fruit maudit tomba vite au sol alors que Castiel s'éloigna rapidement ! Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux...mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cet énergumène ?! Il prenait plaisir à blesser Bébé, il avalait tout un tube de dentifrice et refusait de se raser tout seul à cause d'un film, et maintenant, alors qu'il semblait adorer ces belles pommes, il les balançait au sol...un sol tout propre en plus !

-Cas' ?!

-Le malin m'a eu !

-Hein ?!

-Dean, je suis allergique aux pommes ! A...at...atchoom ! Satanée création ! Atchoom ! Je n'y croquerais pas...atchooom...comme l'a fait E...atchaaa ! Eve !

Gné, que voulait dire ce petit ange tout mignon mais exaspérant ?! Dean leva les yeux au ciel...une histoire compliquée...

* * *

**J'adore montrer l'aversion de Castiel pour les pommes x) Faut dire que son papa céleste lui donne pas le choix! (pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic sur le Destiel et Naowley, vous comprenez la p'tite référence j'espère^^)**

**En dehors de son allergie, comment trouvez-vous l'évolution de notre cher et adoré ange et de son professeur préféré? Z'êtes d'accord pour que le prochain chapitre soit classé T, hein?! Sur ce, faîtes-moi part de vos suggestions et de vos avis, messieurs dames!**

**A demain!**


	6. Se toucher avec Castiel

**Hi! Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Attention, nous dévions de plus en plus sur la relation entre Dean et Castiel, et ce chapitre est classé T, alors les jeunes, évitez de passer par là, compris? Je tente toujours de garder une ambiance humoristique dans cette fic, mais je ne fais pas souvent de l'humour alors bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même^^ Cette fois, nous allons apprendre à nous toucher disons intimement avec Castiel, mais encore une fois, les choses ne vont pas se passer comme il faut...pauvre Cas'!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes^^:**

**RikaGrey: C'est pas grave, t'es pas obligée de tout commenter non plus, du moment que mes fics te plaisent! Voici un chapitre classé T qui j'espère te plaira! N'hésite pas à me faire des suggestions, je prends absolument tout!**

**Merci à tout le monde, j'apprécie vos reviews et je suis heureuse si ma fic vous plaît toujours autant. Sur ce, passez un agréable moment en compagnie de notre amour de Castiel qui apprend durement la vie!**

* * *

_Se toucher avec Castiel_

Dean s'affala sur le canapé après avoir vérifié que personne ne viendrait le déranger durant son seul moment de détente durant la journée. Il s'installa ensuite confortablement sur le doux canapé et reposa ensuite sa tête sur un coussin, posant une main sur son ventre pour digérer tranquillement sa délicieuse tarte. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, émettant un léger ronronnement, quelqu'un vint troubler son repos de début d'après-midi.

-Dean ? demanda une petite voix.

-Non Cas', pas maintenant ! supplia ce dernier, priant pour que ça ne soit pas une fois encore à cause de son allergie des pommes que Castiel vienne le voir.

-S'il te plaît Dean, j'ai un peu mal..., avoua l'ange.

Dean releva vite la tête, quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ange gardien ! Quand il regarda Castiel, ses yeux se figèrent sur quelque chose. Quelque chose de tout sauf normal ! Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, l'ainé des Winchester prit vite soin de les refermer quand il comprit qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un rêve.

-Cas' bordel, mais t'es dégueulasse ! couina-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revoir une grosse bosse qui se dessinait sur le caleçon à abeilles de l'autre.

Oui, parce que comme Castiel aimait follement les abeilles et qu'il voulait être sûr qu'elles veilleraient sur lui tout le temps, il s'était acheté, avec l'argent de poche de Dean et Sam, un magnifique caleçon à abeilles...ce qui le rendait ridicule ! Mais ce qui était pire, c'était qu'il refusait d'écouter les conseils vestimentaires des deux humains ! Mais maintenant, ce n'était pas ça qui dérangeait vraiment notre cher chasseur. Non, ce qui le dérangeait c'était l'horrible vision d'un Castiel excité ! Il était terriblement sexy et attirant ainsi...non, on ne pense pas à ça, se corrigea le pauvre Winchester.

-Cas', mais vas voir ailleurs bon sang de bois ! se plaignit-il, gardant les yeux fermés.

-Je ne peux pas demander conseil à Sam, il est parti voir quelqu'un. Dean, j'ai mal ! J'ai vraiment mal en bas !

-J'y peux rien !

-Mais ça fait très mal ici ! Et ça ne veut pas partir...j'ai essayé de tout remettre en ordre, mais j'avais peur que cette étrange bosse me fasse du mal ! Ca bouge, commenta-t-il en osant regarder son anatomie.

-Cas', on parle pas de ça entre mecs ! continua de geindre Dean.

-S'il te plaît, aide-moi Dean ! Ca en devient à la limite du supportable...

-Vas dans la salle de bain et vide-toi !

-Mais que dois-je vider ?! J'ai des réservoirs quelque part ?

-Cas' ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?!

-Bah...j'ai regardé des hentai, confessa en rougissant l'ange.

Il baissa la tête quand le regard de Dean le frappa de plein fouet. Peut-être n'aurait-il dû rien dire, car l'autre jeune homme semblait en colère contre lui ! Il le gronda durant de longues minutes, essayant de ne pas loucher sur la bosse, mais ça en devenait difficile...

-Je sais que je ne dois pas regarder ce genre de choses, mais j'ai très mal Dean ! Comment enlever cela ?! couina l'ange, à bout !

-Tu ne sais même pas...Cas', est-ce que tu t'es déjà touché à cet endroit au moins ?

-Non, en aucun cas ! C'est interdit.

-Oublie les inter...tu ne t'es pas regardé non plus alors ?! s'égosilla l'ainé.

Non, impossible ! Castiel devait forcément s'être déjà regardé dans un miroir ou devait au moins avoir regardé son petit oiseau, sinon c'est qu'il n'était vraiment pas normal...et comment résister à ce corps ?! Non, son cher ange gardien devait s'être déjà vu !

-Bah...non..., rougit pourtant l'ange.

-Cas'...

-S'il te plaît Dean, j'ai vraiment très mal en bas et c'est très étroit ! Et ça bouge encore ! gémit-il.

Ce délicieux gémissement eut raison de Dean, qui accepta de servir de professeur d'éducation sexuelle à ce pauvre nouvel humain. Il n'allait pas aller bien loin s'il ne se touchait pas, notre cher petit ange innocent ! Son ami le guida jusqu'à la salle de bains sans y entrer.

-Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? demanda timidement Castiel, alors qu'il se tenait contre la porte.

-Cas', je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis aussi un homme et on a tous besoin d'intimité si on veut se vider ! Alors moi je reste derrière la porte et je t'explique, et toi tu...fais ce que je te dis ! Déjà, tu enlèves ton horrible caleçon et tu t'admires !

-Deeeean, c'est gros !

-_**CAS'**_ ! On parle pas de ça !

Au fond de lui, le jeune homme aurait justement voulu plus de détails, mais il s'abstint à temps d'en penser plus. Il évita aussi d'avoir des images érotiques de Castiel dans son esprit.

-Tu y es ? Tu t'es regardé un peu ?

-J'ai encore des poils ici...et c'est tout violet au bout ! Dean, on dirait un champignon !

-Ouais euh...ahem...pose tes mains sur le...champignon...

-Hors de question !

-Castiel ! rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Il entendit un soupir venant de la pièce, et comprit que Castiel allait lui obéir bien malgré lui.

-Ensuite c'est simple, tu poses ta main sur ton...ta...ton machin, et tu fais des mouvements d'allers-retours.

-Dans quel sens ? interrogea son ange. Dean, y a quelque chose qui pend !

-C'est tes bourses, ça...

-Mais je ne vois aucune pièce d'argent ou d'or ! commenta encore une fois Castiel.

-Cas', fais un gros effort ! Caresse-toi et...ne gémis pas trop fort ou je vais craquer !

-Aaaaaah ! Oooh !

* * *

**Non, RANGEZ VOS CAILLOUX ET VOS TOMATES! Merci! Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Respecte-t-il le rating T au moins? J'ai encore un peu de mal avec mes ratings alors je préfère demander! **

**Le prochain chapitre se portera sur encore autre chose, et cette fois, ça sera Sam qui s'y collera! A demain pour découvrir les nouvelles questions de Castiel^^**


	7. Laver la vaisselle avec Castiel

**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé de publier un peu en retard, d'habitude je publie en début d'après-midi x) Aujourd'hui, vous allez voir comment se débrouille Castiel quand il lave quelque chose, et cette fois, c'est sam qui doit le supporter. Attention, l'ange ne sera pas du tout concentré! Pauvre Sam, pauvre Dean...en espérant que ce petit chapitre vous plaise^^**

**Passez un doux moment avec notre ange internationalement connu pour ses questions naïves!**

* * *

_Laver la vaisselle avec Castiel_

Un bruit d'eau attira l'attention des oiseaux qui voltigeaient près de la chambre de motel. Et pas qu'un bruit d'eau. Des paroles aussi. Les pauvres oiseaux persécutés reconnurent là la voix de Sam qui expliquait quelque chose à Castiel, un mignon petit ois...ange qui avait besoin d'apprendre la vie !

-Prends ton éponge, Cas', demanda, à bout de nerfs, le pauvre Samuel.

-Tu as l'air préoccupé, Sam. Est-ce à cause d'hier soir ?

Ah oui, vous ne savez pas ! Après cette leçon de masturba machin avec Castiel, celui-ci s'était retiré sur le canapé, et pendant que les frères dormaient la nuit, Mr l'ancien ange avait décidé d'ouvrir l'ordinateur, de regarder des vidéos de cul-cul, et de se faire plaisir...Sam était venu voir et avait crié une bonne demi-heure sur l'ange. Mauvaise affaire...dont Dean avait rigolé sitôt le matin arrivé.

-Je t'interdis d'en reparler ! Mais quelle idée il a eu de t'apprendre à te toucher à cet endroit !

-Dis, Sam, est-ce que mon sexe aussi doit aller dans le lave-vaisselle ?

-Je vais l'étrangler, murmura le cadet des Winchester. Lave ta foutue casserole et fiche-moi la paix ! Et ne parle pas de sexe, on n'en parle pas entre mecs ! Dean te l'a déjà dit en plus.

-Mais je ne parle pas que de sexe ! Par exemple, on peut faire du sexe avec des casseroles, non ?

-Je vais te la balancer dessus si tu continues, maugréa notre pauvre humain.

Castiel fit une mine triste, et continua de laver sa superbe casserole ! Ne sachant comment faire, et n'ayant pas vu le robinet, il se contentait de cracher sur l'ustensile puis de frotter avec du coca en pensant que ça servait aussi de savon. Sam, quand il vit le manège de cet imbécile heureux d'ange, eut une mine horrifiée, horripilée.

-_**CASTIEL**_ ! Mets-moi tout ça dans l'eau, vite ! Bordel, mais t'es dégueulasse ! On rince avec de l'eau de robinet, et on frotte avec du savon ! Dépêche-toi de te mettre au bouleau !

-Mais pourquoi se servir de ses mains quand on a un lave-sexe...un lave-vaisselle ?!

-Tu dois apprendre à laver ta vaisselle !

-Mes aisselles se portent très bien, merci ! minauda l'ange.

Il faillit se prendre une éponge dans la figure, et baissa la tête de dépit. Faisait-il si mal les choses que cela ? Il songea qu'à sa prochaine leçon de se...d'apprentissage de la vie, il ne dirait rien et ne regarderait pas les fesses ou les mains de ses professeurs !

-Aie, je me suis coupé ! geignit-il soudain.

Sam soupira, et leva la tête, exaspéré ! Puis il soupira une nouvelle fois de lassitude...

-Cas', tu sais que tu te coupes obligatoirement quand tu nettoies un couteau dans le mauvais sens ! T'es vraiment pas fait pour laver la vaisselle...ta pauvre femme du futur n'aura pas de chance dans ce domaine !

-Je ne veux pas d'une femme ! Et je suis très compétent dans certains domaines, bouda Castiel.

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour ! Et en plus, le boudage de ce gamin qui faisait craquer d'amour Dean et d'exaspération Sam s'arrêta, pour que les questions débiles reviennent...

* * *

**Dîtes, qui veut apprendre à se doucher avec Castiel? :p**


	8. Se doucher avec Castiel

**Hey! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Aujourd'hui, vous allez voir les pensées de notre adorable Cassie pendant qu'il se douche, et croyez-moi, c'est pas beau à voir, surtout lorsqu'il pense à Dean x) Rien de citroneux, je vous rassure (ou pas?) Merci encore pour les reviews^^**

**Passez un bon petit moment en compagnie de baby Cassie!**

* * *

_Se doucher avec Castiel_

Notre cher ange regarda dans la salle de bain et vit qu'il y avait une baignoire et une douche. Sans hésiter, il choisit la douche et y alla avant de pousser le rideau en se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire sa toilette sans rideaux. Une histoire d'eau qui coule, lui avait-on rapporté...

-Alors, Dean a bien clarifié que je devrais prendre du savon et un gant ! J'aime mon savon ! déclara-t-il en sortant une poche pleine de...miel.

Il se délecta déjà de l'odeur ! Au moins, après cela, Dean voudrait absolument l'embrasser ! Ou alors peut-être devrait-il se nettoyer avec du coca ou mieux, du chocolat ? Les humains en étaient très friands !

-Non, du miel ! Les abeilles ne fabriquent pas du chocolat, non ? Oh, il faudra que je le demande à Sam quand il aura fini de me bouder ! songea avec tristesse notre pauvre ange.

Il avait encore fait des bêtises, après tout. Mais cette fois, Dean l'y avait encouragé, et ce n'était pas sa faute ! Après avoir rêvé quelques instants que du rire de son cher humain préféré, Castiel empoigna le gant et le scruta quelques instants. Non. Ce rose n'allait décidément pas ! Il chipa celui de Dean, un beau bleu, et acquiesça. Pas de douche avec un gant horriblement rose bonbon, ah ça non ! Jamais de la vie !

Le miel version savon alla rejoindre ce magnifique gant n'appartenant pas à Castiel. Celui-ci ronronna légèrement quand le gant passa sur son torse. Que cette douce sensation était agréable ! On aurait presque dit...une caresse ?

-Dean..., murmura l'ange, ses yeux se fermant.

Sans comprendre qu'il fantasmait sur son amour de chasseur, Castiel fit sa douche en se frottant avec sensualité, chose impossible pour un ange me direz-vous, mais il avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas sa main à lui qui le savonnait, vous comprenez ? Oui, un fantasme...où Dean le savonnait avec tendresse et passait ses lèvres dans son cou. Castiel pencha la tête pour laisser passer tous les baisers que son fantasme pouvait lui offrir. Plusieurs fois il répéta le nom du chasseur, espérant sentir des mains sur lui, une bouche...des gémissements seraient aussi les bienvenus, en fait !

-Mais au fait, est-ce que je peux laver mon champignon ?! Et sa tige ? _**DEEEAN ! SAAAM !**_

* * *

**Comment embrasse Castiel selon vous? Vous voulez le découvrir? Dîtes-le moi et je vous exaucerais! **


	9. Embrasser avec Castiel

**Bonjour tout le monde! Avec un petit retard dans la publication, voici le chapitre suivant que je vous présente! Cette fois, vous allez voir comment Castiel et Dean s'embrassent pour la première fois, et franchement, c'est pas beau à voir x) Je vous assure! Vous verrez bien à la fin^^ **

**Merci encore pour les généreuses reviews et les lecteurs et lectrices fidèles! En espérant sincèrement que ce chapitre gardera en humour et que vous l'apprécierez! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

_Embrasser avec Castiel_

-Dean ? Dean, j'ai une question très importante pour toi !

-C'est bien Cas', souffla l'humain.

-Dean ! Je ne m'endormirais pas sans avoir de réponse !

-Ne me menace pas, petite chose ! Bon d'accord, pas la peine de me faire ce regard, soupira Dean en haussant les épaules.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait levé les yeux pour voir Castiel, ce dernier lui lançait un regard suppliant. Un regard de chien battu. Comment voulez-vous résister à ce doux regard tellement...envoûtant ?! Ce fut donc ensorcelé par ce regard énervant et craquant que Dean se mit dans une position plus confortable, invitant son ami exaspérant à parler avant qu'il ne change d'avis pour abus de regard d'ange !

-Je t'écoute, Cas' ! finit-il par déclarer en s'empêchant de baisser le regard vers ce torse soudainement attirant.

Oui, parce que depuis qu'il avait _**MALENCONTREUSEMENT**_ surpris Castiel dans sa douche, entrain de se savonner avec lenteur, notre cher chasseur perdait pied en imaginant se trouver dans la douche. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé à fredonner une chanson sur les abeilles ! Ecoutant avec crainte, la question tomba finalement aux creux des pauvres oreilles du voyeur.

-Dean, comment on embrasse ?

-Euh...tu as déjà embrassé...brrr...Meg ! rappela Dean, soudain gêné.

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne l'ai pas embrassé par amour, non ? Et puis c'était juste pour vérifier la théorie du marchand de pizza !

-On dit livreur de pizza, Cas'...

-Admettons ! Alors, comment on embrasse ?! s'impatienta l'ange en venant vite près de son ami, se tenant presque au dessus de lui, son torse menaçant de toucher celui du pauvre chasseur.

-Oh mon dieu Cas'..., gémit ce dernier, résistant du mieux qu'il pouvait à cet appel flagrant à la luxure.

-Ouiii ?

-Recule-toi !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Mon espace personnel ! rappela-t-il encore une fois, avant de poser une main sur ce magnifique torse qu'il devina musclé sous cet affreux tissu.

Il essaya de ne pas regarder cette chemise, car elle lui donnait la nausée. Il aimait vraiment ce petit ange naïf, mais il y avait tout de même quelques limites ! Par exemple, pas de caleçon abeilles ! Et pas de chemise avec des petites fées ressemblant traits pour traits à la fée Clochette !

-Alors ?! Je veux savoir comment embrasser moi !

-Oui, euh...demande à Sam !

-Tu veux que j'embrasse ton frère ?! Non ! Il sent trop la menthe à mon goût, et j'ai une allergie depuis que j'ai avalé sans le vouloir un autre tube de colle pour les dents.

-Un dentifrice..., grogna Dean, sans prêter attention aux premiers mots de l'ange.

-Bref ! Je veux t'embrasser toi ! Parce que tu sens la vanille et que j'adore la vanille, et que je veux te goûter ! osa prononcer notre adorable nouvel humain.

Ces paroles eurent un effet immédiat sur le pauvre chasseur, qui crispa ses mains sur ce torse délicieusement tentant. Une bosse se fit doucement voir sur son pantalon Stoooop, on se calme ! Mais oui, ce n'est qu'un ange qui a besoin d'apprendre la vie ! songea Dean. Oui, mais bon...demander à embrasser quelqu'un, tout de même, quel toupet ! Cela dit, il pouvait bien être flatté d'avoir été choisi au profit de son petit frère ! Le pauvre...mais il sentait beaucoup la menthe, en y réfléchissant...

-Alors, tu veux bien m'apprendre à t'embrasser ?!

-Viens par là Cas', chuchota-t-il en attirant l'ange tout contre lui.

Sans crier gare, Dean captura les lèvres de Castiel entre les siennes pour le goûter enfin. Un gémissement put sortir de cette bouche offerte. Le corps du jeune ange fut parcourut de doux frissons. Alors que le chasseur commença un doux ballet avec sa langue et celle de Castiel, ce dernier...s'évanouit, trop heureux de connaître ces si douces sensations. Un sourire béat répondit au baiser de l'homme, qui finit par comprendre que ce cher être céleste venait de s'évanouir _**JUSTE**_ parce qu'il venait de l'embrasser pour la première fois.

* * *

**Très étrange Castiel, non? Pour la prochaine fois, rendez-vous avec Castiel pour lui apprendre comment on passe un entretien d'embauche, et attendez-vous à voir un Castiel encore plus mignon que toujours!**


	10. Faire un entretien avec Castiel

**Bonsoir! Le chapitre arrive tard ce soir, et je m'en excuse! Aujourd'hui, vous allez en savoir plus sur la vie de Castiel lorsqu'il va devoir répondre à un faux entretien dans le but de le préparer! Et oui les ami(e)s, Castiel devra bien travailler un jour, non? x)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, malgré que je n'y ai pas glissé autant d'humour que les autres fois.**

**Merci aussi aux lecteurs et lectrices qui reviewent, vos commentaires me font très plaisir^^**

* * *

_Faire un entretien avec Castiel_

-Bon, on reprend Cas', ok ? demanda Sam en réajustant le col de sa chemise pour se redonner contenance.

Pas facile quand on faisait passer un entrainement d'entretien à un ange qui n'y comprenait jamais rien et qui regardait avec un regard à faire désespérément peur votre gentil grand frère, et pourtant, Sam s'y trouvait obligé. Il n'oublia pas de s'éclaircir la gorge pour rappeler à Dean de ne pas regarder Castiel, et vice-versa surtout !

-On reprend. Cas' ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Mais tu viens de dire mon nom, Sam...

-Réponds ! soupira Dean, commençant à également perdre patience.

Malgré ses airs amoureux, le chasseur devait en effet bien avouer que ce pauvre Castiel n'avait toujours pas fait de progrès dans l'art de se présenter ou d'être attentif.

-Je m'appelle Castiel.

-Castiel comment ?

-Euh...je ne peux pas m'appeler Winchester comme nous l'avons dit !

-Pourquoi ? soupira Dean.

-Ca serait de l'inceste !

-Cas' ! Les autres ne sont pas censés savoir que tu...attends, t'as pas fait de trucs dégueulasses avec mon frère au moins ?! finit par comprendre le cadet des chasseurs.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non. Je suis toujours pur si c'est ce que tu tentes de me demander. Je n'ai fais que l'embrasser et...comment dîtes-vous déjà ? Me mastu machin en pensant à lui !

Sam déglutit et s'absenta quelques instants dans la salle de bain, puis quand il revint s'asseoir, les deux autres notèrent son teint pâle.

-Bon, euh, quel âge as-tu, Castiel Winchester ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment compté en fait. Je crois que je suis né au moment où Père a commandé à un astéroïde de venir s'écraser sur la Terre. J'étais terrorisé à l'époque d'ailleurs...surtout que j'aimais bien jouer avec vos dinosaures.

-Castiel ! grognèrent les deux chasseurs.

-Hm ? Pardon, j'étais dans mes souvenirs.

-Cas', tu as 36 ans, t'as compris ?! 36 ans !

-Oh...ça fait trop jeune ça !

-Bon, on passe à autre chose. Quels diplômes as-tu eu ?

-Alors, j'ai eu le diplôme d'ange le plus travailleur de ma classe, parce qu'on faisait classe avec Raphaël il fut un temps. J'ai aussi eu le diplôme d'ange mature, et j'ai failli avoir un diplôme en runes énochiennes, mais je n'étais pas assez bon selon Metatron.

-Je vais le zigouiller..., murmura Dean, vivement acquiescé par son frère.

-On va dire que t'as le brevet des collèges et un BAC plus quelques années, d'accord ? Ensuite...

Les questions continuèrent un long moment, Castiel répondant à chaque fois par des explications sur sa vie d'avant. Dean et Sam finirent par lui crier qu'ils détestaient sa naïveté et qu'il faisait un bien piètre humain ! Dean n'oublia pas d'ajouter qu'il devrait avoir honte, ce qui chiffonna le pauvre Castiel. Ce dernier, tout penaud et ayant une soudaine envie de se noyer dans ses larmes, sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?! Etait-il vraiment fait pour être un ange, ou simplement un mauvais humain ?

Pour se redonner du courage et un petit sourire, l'ancien ange repensa à ce merveilleux baiser partagé avec Dean, même s'il n'avait pas pu en profiter réellement. Si seulement son humain venait le voir dans sa chambre et lui disait...des choses réconfortantes ! Tout en lui proposant un bon verre de coca et un hamburger, et au dessert une bonne tarte et ses lèvres ! Et puis au diable les entretiens d'abord ! S'il ne pouvait pas tout raconter...

* * *

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour de nouvelles aventures!**


	11. Draguer avec Castiel

**Bonsoir everyone! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui porte cette fois sur...comment draguer avec Castiel! Je vous informe ensuite que ce chapitre risque d'être le dernier. Sans tarder et vu l'heure, je ne ferais pas de blabla et je vous remercie juste de vos reviews qui me font trèèèès chaud à mon petit cœur d'ado!**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture! (et surtout ne vous évanouissez pas à la fin!)**

* * *

_Draguer avec Castiel_

Après l'horrible mésaventure de l'entretien d'embauche organisée par nos deux chasseurs, ces derniers avaient décidé de tenter une nouvelle expérience. En effet, Castiel progressait doucement dans certains domaines, mais il n'avait toujours pas les bonnes manières d'un humain. Ce fut la raison qui poussa Dean à proposer l'idée **_d'essayer_ **d'apprendre à ce cher ange à draguer, pour des raisons purement professionnelles bien sûr! Comment allait faire Castiel pour avoir une famille s'il ne savait pas emballer une fille, hein?!

-Cas', cette fois on va te demander absolument **_TOUTE_ **ta concentration, tu entends? demanda gentiment Dean.

-J'entends parfaitement, même si ta voix m'hypnotise.

-Cas'...

-Oui, je vous écoute! coupa-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

-Bon, tu vas tenter de draguer Sam, ok? sourit donc l'ainé.

-P...pourquoi Sam et pas toi?!

-Pourquoi lui et pas moi plutôt? interrompit, presque vexé, Samuel.

-C'est-à-dire que...tu n'es pas vraiment un modèle à draguer. Et puis tu sens trop la pomme, et je déteste cette odeur, ça me donne une sorte...d'allergie? Et puis ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux passer le restant de ma vie, tu es bien trop sérieux à mon goût. Et puis tes yeux ne sont pas aussi envoûtants que ceux de Dean, admit Castiel avant de poursuivre. Je dois aussi avouer que tu as le don de m'exaspérer de plus en plus souvent.

-Merci! se vexa-t-il réellement, se mettant à bouder.

-Mais de rien, je tenais vraiment à te parler avec sincérité comme le font les humains, sourit Castiel sans se rendre compte du comportement de son ami.

Dean s'empêcha à grande peine de laisser couler des larmes de rire tellement la situation était ridicule. Il préféra cependant se reconcentrer: il avait une mission à accomplir, et vite. Et puis surtout, il devait s'obliger à oublier les compliments que lui servaient en sous-entendu son cher ange gardien naïf. Trop naïf mais incroyablement mignon...si on oubliait ses horribles vêtements!

-On va commencer alors! Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu dirais? Imagine que je suis une fille.

-Brrr, Dean! Puis-je être franc avec toi?

-Oui, grogna-t-il.

-Je n'aimerais pas te voir avec une poitrine. Et les cheveux longs ne t'iraient certainement pas! haussa-t-il un sourcil.

-Merci Cas'...euh...

-Je te parle de garçon à garçon!

-Ok...ahem! Qu'est-ce que tu ne dois pas faire pour draguer une demoiselle...ou un homme?

-Je ne dois pas parler de ses attributs sexuels, pas tout de suite. Je dois éviter de leur lancer un regard pervers ou un sourire démoniaque. Je dois aussi éviter de leur dire tout de suite que je suis un ange?

-Ouais, en gros, ouais c'est ça...bon, commence. Drague-moi, séduis-moi, ordonna Dean en s'asseyant confortablement, prenant très à cœur son rôle.

-Dean, je m'appelle Castiel. Je refuse que l'on me nomme par ton nom, Winchester, car je considère cela comme de l'inceste sachant les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi depuis que je suis comme toi. Dean? J'adore ton torse musclé et j'ai très envie de tes lèvres. J'admire tout ton courage et le fait que tu sois toujours aussi fort malgré les épreuves que j'ai dû te faire traverser, moi ou ma famille. Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à poser les yeux sur une autre personne que toi.

-Merde Cas', tu dragues super bien, lança simplement Dean en étant soudainement envoûté par les paroles de son ange gardien.

* * *

**Comment était ce nouveau chapitre selon vous? (: **

**Je parlais du fait que ça risquait d'être le dernier tout à l'heure, car je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée. Nous avons presque tout abordé. Donc je considère la fic terminée, mais si vous avez des suggestions, si vous voulez voir des situations (même si elles sont...disons...hot? Je me fais comprendre? x) je prendrais et je les écrirais toutes avec joie! **

**Si vous n'avez pas de suggestions/d'idées ou d'envies, alors nous nous disons au revoir pour cette fic que j'ai apprécié écrire pour vous! Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices qui ont lu et qui m'ont laissé plein de reviews toutes gentilles^^ Merci à tout le monde, sincèrement!**


	12. Faire des bébés avec Castiel

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Suite à vos demandes, je fais un nouveau petit chapitre sur l'apprentissage de Castiel dans sa vie humaine! Un bien court chapitre, je sais, mais j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira! Merci encore à ceux et celles qui lisent et qui laissent des commentaires! En espérant ne pas vous décevoir^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Dean ? Dean, j'ai besoin de toi ! quémanda un Castiel encore une fois essoufflé.

Dean grommela des paroles énervées contre cet énergumène qui l'obligeait à se réveiller à 3h 51 du lit. Il alluma la lumière et vit son ami s'asseoir sur son lit en rougissant légèrement.

-Cas' ? soupira-t-il, à moitié endormi.

-Dean, j'ai une question existentielle à te poser.

-Comme toujours, quoi...vas-y idiot, je t'écoute !

-Comment on fait les bébés ? osa alors demander l'idiot en question.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et eut même l'idée de se pincer. Bordel de merde, ce crétin sans cervelle le réveillait dans la nuit _**JUSTE**_ pour lui parler de ça ?! Une curieuse envie d'étrangler Castiel lui vint à l'esprit, mais il se reprit avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il avait quand même besoin de cet angelot sans plumes, autant émotionnellement que moralement parlant.

-Cas'...on fait des bébés en faisant l'amour ! grogna-t-il, se recouchant ensuite.

-Non, Dean, je ne veux pas faire...l'amour, vu que je t'aime déjà. Je veux juste savoir comment faire des bébés.

-Tu prends une jolie fille, tu la séduis et tout et tout, et ensuite tu la baises sans préservatif.

-Dean ! Je ne veux pas d'une fille, je te veux toi.

-_**CASTIEL**_ ?! hurla-t-il alors, se réveillant pleinement.

-Oui, je veux te faire des bébés, Dean, annonça fièrement l'ange, se penchant déjà vers son humain préféré.

-T'as pété un câble, là...

-Pas du tout ! Laisse-moi te faire des petits bébés. Ils sont si mignons.

-Euh ouais, on n'a pas la même définition tous les deux. Ce que je veux dire, Cas', c'est qu'un homme ne peut pas et ne _**VEUT PAS**_ avoir de gosse dans le ventre !

-Mais..., commença à couiner Castiel.

-Pas de mais qui tienne, angelot !

-Dean, je veux qu'on ait des enfants ensemble, murmura doucement l'ange aux oreilles de son amour.

-Cas', si tu veux des bébés, vas te trouver une femme.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je n'ai pas de chatte, emplumé !

-Oui, je sais que tu n'as pas de chatte, sinon je l'aurais vu. J'aime leur fourrure et quand elles miaulent..., commença à rêvasser Castiel.

-Non Castiel, je ne parlais pas...de ce genre de _chattes_. Pour faire des mioches, il faut du sperme, des ovules, et une pénétration ! Ca donne une fécondation.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas d'ovules ?

-Non ! soupira le pauvre Dean, s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers.

-Pardon, Dean. Je sais que je suis idiot...mais alors, ça veut dire que moi j'ai des ovules !

-_**CAS'**_ ! Bon, c'est pas grave, on en reparlera demain.

-De faire des bébés ?! espéra l'ange.

-De te casser les couilles, oui !

-Il faut vraiment casser des casse-noisettes pour faire des bébés ? s'interrogea Castiel, le regard encore plus perdu dans toutes ces explications qui ne tenaient pas la route.

Pour toute réponse, Dean lui fit un sourire puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, amusé. Quel drôle de compagnon il avait...il allait lui apprendre à faire l'amour, les bébés, ça sera plus tard ! Et surtout, il devait penser à ne plus utiliser de mots qui pourraient tromper la compréhension de ce pauvre énergumène déplumé.


	13. Nager avec Castiel

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre sur cette fic, qui j'espère sera toujours intéressant à vos yeux! Les mises à jour sont désormais irrégulières, mais je continue quand même de poster quand une idée me vient! Je remercie donc tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui me suivent encore sur cette folie à plusieurs chapitres!**

**Aujourd'hui, apprenons à nager avec Castiel! (et vous allez constater plusieurs choses (: )**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Aujourd'hui Castiel, nous allons t'apprendre...je vais t'apprendre quelque chose de très important qui te servira beaucoup, avertit un Sam légèrement habillé.

En effet, après les différents fiascos et autres catastrophes de l'apprentissage de Castiel, lui et son frère avaient failli arrêter les cours, mais depuis peu, l'ange devenait de plus en plus humain et doué pour les choses à faire de la vie quotidienne...excepté pour conduire la voiture, il avait encore beaucoup de mal et après l'énorme souci avec Bébé, Dean l'avait totalement interdit de toucher ne serait-ce que d'un poil le volant de son amour de toujours. Moins contrarié qu'à l'habitude, Castiel avait compris pourquoi on lui interdisait cela. C'était un progrès, tout de même ! Et après les choses simples de la vie, les Winchester s'étaient rendus compte que leur ange domestiqué allait devoir apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Voilà pourquoi, par ce beau matin pluvieux d'hiver, dans la piscine du bunker, Sam se tenait en maillot de bain serré aux côtés de son apprenti, en maillot de bain aussi, et pour une fois, il n'avait pas osé mettre cet affreux short de bain rose à petit cœur. Les goûts de Castiel, tout un parcours pour les comprendre !

-Mais je sais parfaitement nager, Sam ! protesta vivement le brun.

-Je sais Cas', mais tu savais nager quand tu étais un ange, et tu n'avais pas besoin de respirer. Maintenant il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler ta respiration dans l'eau, et aussi que tu puisses nager correctement sans tes...ailes, lui indiqua gentiment son ami.

Un soupir lui parvint. Castiel était donc d'accord pour se soumettre à l'apprentissage. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à le convaincre ! Le chasseur l'emmena près de la piscine, lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire avant d'entrer dans le bassin.

-Plonger ! répondit simplement le jeune humain.

-Non, pas tout de suite. Ca, c'était quand tu n'avais rien à craindre en tant qu'ange, mais maintenant tu risques de mourir si l'eau est trop froide. Tu dois d'abord te mouiller un peu, c'est préférable. Mets de l'eau sur tes épaules, ton torse et tes jambes, ordonna le chasseur, regardant l'ange faire.

Celui-ci n'émit aucune objection contrairement à son habitude, et se mouilla aux endroits indiqués, prenant garde de faire les bons gestes. Il semblait avoir évolué, en effet...évolué dans le bon sens. Avoir perdu sa naïveté légendaire et son sens développé de la bouderie. Sam eut un bref sourire devant cette constatation. Dean allait être ravi de voir les progrès de son petit ami non officiel, quoique son frère savait que le couple deviendrait bientôt officiel au vu de leur propre évolution de couple !

-Tu t'en sors, Cas' ? prit-il le temps d'interroger, surveillant son frère de cœur.

-Oui Sam. Puis-je plonger maintenant ?!

-Attends, ça vient ! Vu que tu peux aussi couler si t'es pas prêt, on va commencer par le 100 mètres, d'accord ? C'est la distance que tu vois là, informa-t-il patiemment en montrant les limites de la première étape.

Un mouvement de tête positif plus tard, Castiel et Sam démarrèrent leur petit marathon marin, Sam allant au rythme de Castiel. En effet, ce dernier avait perdu l'habitude de nager ! En tant qu'ange, on ne nageait pas beaucoup, diriez-vous à ce cher Castiel, et il vous répondrait que vous avez raison, parce que les anges n'appréciaient pas particulièrement l'eau qui ébouriffaient leur magnifique plumage ! Il fallut quelques minutes au nouvel humain pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle condition. Les frissons parcouraient tout son corps. Il pouvait enfin sentir l'eau caresser sa peau, s'échouer contre son torse ou dans son dos, il pouvait enfin nager sans l'aide de ses ailes ! Et nager, ce n'était pas désagréable, même s'il fut vite épuisé.

Constatant cette fatigue chez l'ange, Samuel le prit par le bras et l'amena doucement au bord du bassin, ne voulant pas courir de risque.

-Alors Cas', tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je me sens fatigué, mais je n'ai pas nagé depuis longtemps, alors je suppose que ça doit être normal ?

-Tout à fait, Cas' ! Et là on a juste fait les 100 mètres, alors attends-toi à pire !

-C'est quoi le pire ? demanda curieusement ce dernier, penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Vaut mieux pas que tu saches. Dean t'entrainera pour les autres fois. Ok ? En attendant, on va refaire quelques petits tours doucement, et je vais t'apprendre les différentes nages. Je crois pas que tu les connaisses toutes, même si tu observes les humains depuis...très longtemps ! songea le pauvre chasseur, ne voulant même pas compter !

-Je suis assez rouillé, en effet ! soupira l'autre brun, n'ayant même pas envie de faire les autres trajets de bassin.

C'était que la nage puisait dans ses forces ! Et cette impression de ne plus respirer pendant qu'il nageait, la tête dans l'eau en plus, était assez désagréable. Non, la nage n'était vraiment pas son sport préféré ! Et puis il préférait nager avec ses douces ailes à ses côtés.

-Allez Cas', courage !

-Oui, Sam..., marmonna-t-il, reprenant brièvement son ancien comportement. Au fait, Sam ?

-Ouais Cas' ? l'encouragea le Winchester, tournant la tête vers lui.

-Merci. Merci de...de ne pas m'abandonner malgré les légères humiliations verbales que je te fais subir en te comparant à mon Dean.

-Euh...Cas' ?

-Mais je n'y peux rien si tu n'es pas mon genre. Je préfère Dean ! sourit-il, devant un regard à nouveau mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Finalement il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais chez notre adorable Castiel : c'était qu'il était toujours innocent même lorsqu'il blessait sans le vouloir des gens. Le manque de vocabulaire...une bonne excuse ! La prochaine leçon, il ne s'en occuperait pas ! bouda notre petit Sammy.

* * *

**Si vous voulez me suggérer des idées pour que la fic continue, allez-y! J'ai déjà deux chapitres de prévu, mais je prends absolument toutes les idées pour vous (:**


	14. Faire les courses avec Castiel

**Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic, cette fois vous allez apprendre à faire les courses avec Castiel! J'espère qu'il évolue bien à votre goût (:**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et merci à ceux qui lisent encore cette fic!**

* * *

Sam, Dean et Castiel venaient enfin d'arriver au magasin après avoir dû subir un affreux embouteillage. Cete fois-ci, il n'y avait pas vraiment de leçon. Sam avait juse constaté que ce cher ange n'avait pas la valeur de l'argent en tête, et qu'il devauit donc voir comment gérer cet argent sans détruire une carte bleue...Dean avait forcément tenu à venir pour s'acheter lui-même sa tarte. De toute manière, Sam ne pensait jamais à lui ramener son pêché mignon, il assurait donc à juste titre ses arrières en restant avec ses deux frères de coeur, dont l'un que frère à vrai dire...

-Bon, Cas', étant donné que ton apprentissage de la vie humaine a bien évolué, nous allons te regarder faire! Aujourd'hui, et parce que tu nous bassines avec ça depuis un long moment, tu vas faire les courses, alors...vas y, prends ce que tu veux MAIS regarde bien le prix! annonça fièrement Sam, attendant la réaction de l'ange.

A son grand soulagement et à celui de Dean, Castiel ne sautilla pas partout, l'air excité par une telle nouvelle. Il se contenta juste de lancer un petit sourire heureux et remercia les deux êtres qui lui accordaient enfin la confiance qu'il demandait. Bon, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à acheter ce qu'il souhaitait. En premier lieu, une tarte! Castiel sourcilla le temps de trouver où était le rayon des bonnes choses de Dean, puis s'y dirigea sous les regards blasés de ses amis. Dean semblait particulièrement d'accord avec son choix de rayon, et l'encouragea donc!

-Tu en veux combien? questionna l'ancien ange à son protégé, lui montrant différentes tartes qui soudain parrurent être le centre du monde pour Dean.

-Oh, bah...

-Dean, ne le tente pas, il doit apprendre à bien acheter! chuchota Sam à l'oreille de son frère, le pinçant discrètement pour l'empêcher de déstabiliser l'étudiant de la vie humaine.

-Mais...tu en prends autant que tu veux, Cas'! se rattrapa finalement l'ainé, se retenant de faire les yeux doux à quelques dizaines de tartes lui faisant face.

Castiel sembla alors hésiter. Autant le dire tout de suite: il voulait tout acheter pour faire plaisir à son ami et le combler pendant une petite éternité, mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas une bonne idée car il faudrait dépenser pas mal d'argent, et l'ange avait conscience qu'il devait se limiter, à son plus grand malheur. Il choisit donc les tartes les plus grandes, trois au total finirent dans le panier. Pourtant, Sam, dans son infinie sagesse, décida d'apostropher son cher frère de coeur sur quelque chose:

-Cas', si je peux me permettre, tu devrais regarder la qualité et le prix des tartes avant de les foutre dans ton panier.

-Oh, bien sûr! J'allais le faire, grommela le brun de mauvaise foi.

Qui était donc l'imprudent qui osait le priver des cadeaux qu'il voulait offrir à Dean?! Cela dit, une fois passée l'envie d'enfouir l'ancien buveur de sang dans la mer, Castiel put considérer l'offre. Moui, et si les tartes, qu'il trouvait imposantes en plus, ne s'avéraient pas si bonnes que ça, et si Dean n'était pas content, de l'argent aurait été gaspillé! Il se précipita alors vers le rayon où il était auparavant, et reposa tout soigneusement, puis recommença. Finalement, les Winchester et son ange purent se diriger vers le rayon légèmes avec deux petites tartes invitant à la débauche.

-Tu vas choisir les légumes, très cher! sourit encore Dean, heureux de voir que l'ange ne se débrouillait pas très mal pour l'instant.

Cette fois, ce furent deux sachets de tomates et de salades qui passèrent dans le panier, au désespoir du dévoreur incontesté de hamburgers. Le cadet parut cependant le plus heureux, il aurait au moins un repas équilibré, LUI! Et quand le petit groupe s'aventura dans les rayons de choses sucrées, un regard au ciel se fit voir de la part des chasseurs quand ils virent Castiel revenir avec un pot de miel. Et non, cette passion bizarre pour les abeilles et le miel n'avait toujours pas disparu, mince! Mais du moment que cet ange spécial ne préférait pas le miel à Dean, tout allait encore bien.

Etrangement, et pour la joie des deux enseignants amateurs, Castiel prit particulièrement soin de vérifier qu'il ne dépensait pas trop. En passant à la caisse, il fut ravi de constater qu'il n'avait atteint que les 60€, une somme que les deux autres applaudirent. Alors que tous revenaient, des paquets de course à la main, et se vautrant dans le ventre de Bébé, Dean eut un sursaut de lucidité. Merde. Sam aussi comprit.

-On a oublié la bière..., commença Sam.

-Oh non, non pas ça..., s'étouffa Dean.

La faute à **QUI**?! La faute à un splendide ange gardien très séduisant qui avait distrait les deux êtres de leur destin de la soirée: bières, hamburgers et tarte devant un film à mourir de rire...

* * *

**Si vous avez des suggestions pour d'autres chapitres, faîtes m'en part, je vous en prie (: **


End file.
